


Wonderland

by WhiteFoxKitsune (ProwlingThunder)



Series: Little Stars [39]
Category: Invasion America
Genre: Gen, alien planets, canon compatible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2424932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/WhiteFoxKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt!Fill.</p><p>When he actually <i>gets</i> to Tyrus, for real, it's a lot more like a dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RainbowGal](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=RainbowGal).



> Prompt: Confrontation, David/Dragit

Confronting his uncle alone should have been suicide. David shrugged that fact aside, a roll of the shoulders that caused fingers to tighten on his arm and the arbus against his back to dig in further. Suicide or not didn't change the facts.

He had the Exotar. He wasn't really alone at all. Not that his uncle was really outnumbered, either. And even if the lone ally covering him didn't get the light-cuffs off quick enough, David was confidant enough he could fight with them. He was confidant he could win.

None of which prepared him for just how real the world was, or how much it looked like he had dreamed, when he stepped off the ramp and into the garden. His uncle stood there with a strange bird on his arm, and David watched a bright blue butterfly flit past him even as his heart dropped somewhere near his heels.

Welcome to Wonderland, he thought, clinching his fist behind his back. Gevic nudged his back with the arbus again, reassuring despite it all. His other guard was one of the Dragit's men, but Gevic was his father's. David took a breath and squared his jaw. “Dragit.”

The old man smiled. It was a tight, threatening sort of smile, and beheld none of the warmth he remembered from his hallucination-induced dreaming. “David.”


End file.
